This invention relates to a cloth container and a stationary scanner having the same.
A point of sales (POS) system is conventionally known in which one sales clerk registers commodities purchased by a customer while another clerk performs accounting work. A stationary scanner used for the registration of commodities is known from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-108868 (Patent Document 1), for example, which is mounted on sacker table or the like and has a support post for supporting a display of various types and a keyboard for inputting commodity information.
A stationary scanner of this type may be provided with a space by forming a recess in a lower part of the support post to extend inward so that this space can be used as a cloth container in which a cloth to be used by a salesclerk is stored.